Tsunade's Desperation
by Erza Scarlet Baby
Summary: watch as Tsunade the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Struggle going to a bathroom
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1;**

* * *

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, was the most skilled medical nin-jutsu user in the whole ninja world. She prided herself on being the strongest kunoichi , the likes of whom had never been seen before.

Her strength was so great that no one could stand equal to her in a combat, and her intelligence so high that even the village council looked at her with an eye of respect.

As a legendary medical-ninja, Tsunade truly was a role model for other medical-ninja to follow. Her first priority in any situation was the lives of others, a virtue she had started to follow after losing her own loved ones.

Tsunade's personality could have been compared to a rock, tough and sturdy even when facing great personal difficulty. She believed that a learned and experienced kunoichi like her always needed to be in control of the situation and not the other way round.

Despite being feared by the whole village for her monstrous and quick temper , Tsunade was quite a reasonable person. She always had the patience to listen to anyone who wanted to say something to her regardless of the fact that she usually kept very busy with her duties as the Hokage.

Beneath her tough exterior, Tsunade truly loved her village and its people and was ready to even sacrifice herself for them. She believed that just like all the previous Hokage , it was her duty to protect Konoha no matter what may come.

Everyone in the village held her in high esteem and followed her decisions with their eyes closed.

There was not a single one who could raise a question against her wisdom, except for one boy in particular who thought he knew better than her.

Tsunade had always been a compulsive gambler, with a losing streak due to her terrible luck. Even while holding the revered position of the Hokage , she just could not bring herself to put a stop to this addiction of hers. But she also made sure that her obligations as the village leader didn't suffer due to her habits . Each morning, she would reach her office on time and devotedly attend to her duties regardless of how her mood would be. She knew she was at a position of great influence now, and that any slackness from her side could cause the village a great deal.

That morning however, Tsunade felt far from okay. Something was not right. Instead of waking up to the chirping birds who flew around her mansion and the warm sunlight seeping in through the window, she was seemingly being awakened by the sound of Shizune's voice, and it sounded like she was in her room.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing in bed?! Have you forgotten about your meeting with the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire?!"

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and saw that her doubts were in fact correct .

Shizune was standing right beside her bed, hands on her hips and wearing a look of disapproval on her face.

"The meeting starts in five minutes. Get up or else you'll be late!" Shizune grumbled before she left the room, banging the door behind her.

Tsunade sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, still feeling tired from the day before. It took her a while to orient herself to the room. However, it wasn't long before she gathered her senses and the reality of the situation came crashing down upon her- she was going to be late for the meeting!

What kind of an impression would have it made on others if the Hokage herself was to show up late?

Tsunade leapt out the bed in one swift motion and stopped to take a look at the clock, not believing this could possibly be true. She had always been an early riser and had rarely been late to her office let alone for meetings so crucial as the one today .

However as soon as she saw the time on her clock her eyes widened in disbelief.

This is impossible, she thought. How could have I overslept ? It's almost noon.

Then it all came back to her. Last night they had gone to a pub and Tsunade had quite a bit to drink. Even after Shizune's repeated warnings , Tsunade had consumed enough liquor to lose her senses. She just couldn't stop herself. She missed Dan and her brother Nawaki, and the only way to douse her sorrow was to drink until she forgot about them. They had not returned home until it was almost four in the morning. And by then Tsunade was so fatigued that her brain had completely shut down and all she could do was collapse onto her bed.

Now she was going to be late for the meeting. It was the price she would have to pay for her reckless behaviour.

How could I be so careless?, she scolded herself.

She dashed over to the wooden closet and opened it up, revealing multiple pieces of clothing kept neatly folded in stacks. She removed her kimono and put on a pair of fresh panties.

Tsunade grew irritated over her situation. She had to be on time for the meeting, she just couldn't let the Feudal Lord and others who were to be present there ,look down on her. It would have been such a disgrace for the title of the Hokage if she were to be late.

This frenzied rush to make it to the meeting on time was driving her crazy and she hated every bit of it.

She hurriedly put on her grey kimono-style blouse and dark bluish-grey pants. She then wore an obi around her waist that matched the color of her pants, finally putting on a grass-green haori with "gamble" written in black on the back, inside a red circle.

She rushed to the mirror and growled when she realized she had no time to brush her beautiful teeth. Nevertheless, she tied her hair into two loose ponytails, letting shoulder-length bangs frame on both sides of her face.

She carefully studied herself in the mirror to make sure everything looked okay. To her relief, she looked pretty, even though she had just climbed out of bed. Despite her age, Tsunade had been termed as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world by several shinobi.

Her brown eyes and straight blonde hair made her look mesmerizing and not to mention her blouse that revealed her sizeable cleavage. After all, her ample bosom was one of the reasons she had so many admirers.

She really liked receiving compliments for her looks but she'd be even more flattered if someone praised her impeccable medical nin-jutsu skills and immense raw strength. Satisfied that she looked well-dressed , she quickly headed downstairs towards the dining room.

On the dining table , a bowl of oats and a glass of orange juice sat waiting for her. Shizune appeared from another room, her prim and proper dress told that she was ready to leave for the meeting.

Tsunade realized that she needed to hurry up. She gulped down her orange juice as fast as she could and then gobbled down the bowl of oats too. She initially felt disgusted at herself for eating that way , but then found solace in the fact that she had to do it to be at the meeting on time.

After getting done with her super quick breakfast and rinsing her mouth with water at the wash basin, she slipped on her open-toed, strappy black sandals.

"Let's go, we're running late…" Shizune stated, before she rushed past Tsunade and walked out of the door.

As she was about to step out of the door herself , Tsunade stopped and glanced at the bathroom door for a moment, hesitating about whether or not she should use it.

Being in an extreme rush to be at the meeting on time, Tsunade had not yet got a chance to attend to her bladder's needs . After going through a quick mental calculation she assessed that she had not used the toilet for nearly seventeen hours since last night. But The Feudal Lord would reach at the meeting venue any minute now and Tsunade couldn't risk the fact that she might be delayed if she used the bathroom.

So in the end, she decided that she would just have to go to the bathroom once she got to her office building, but that would have been possible only after the meeting with The Feudal Lord concluded. Leaving the meeting in-between for any reason was considered highly disrespectful to the members present there.

Tsunade sighed in despair, before she hurried out the door of her mansion.

12:04, was the time by when Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune entered the Hokage's office ,only to be told by a jonin that the Feudal Lord had not arrived at the village yet.

Tsunade growled angrily to learn that she had been hurrying for no reason when the Lord was himself late. But then it hit her, she now had the chance to relieve herself before he came here.

But before she could even take a step towards the toilet, she heard a coarse voice of an old man , "There you are Tsunade… aren't you supposed to be at the village entrance gate to welcome Lord Takeshi?"

The man slowly appeared from the other end of the dark hallway. Tsunade and Shizune were quick to identify him as Homura ,and along with him was his team-mate Koharu.

Tsunade was a little surprised to know that she was meant to receive the Lord at the village entrance. Nobody had notified her about this. She would've went directly to the main gate to receive him if she knew. She was ready to go and attendant the Lord at the gate but she knew that it would be a wise idea to relieve herself before she left.

"Ah…I did not know that, I'll leave to receive him soon after…" Tsunade began to say.

"I am afraid it cannot wait, he may arrive any moment now. You must leave immediately..", Koharu stated even before Tsunade could complete her sentence.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane served as the members of the Konoha council. The Council existed to help the Hokage govern the village and to make sure all decisions were made with the best interest of Konoha and its inhabitants in mind.

Although the Hokage always had the final say in the matter, the councilors were always there to give their opinions and advice, thus making sure the decisions made were fair and all possibilities and viewpoints were taken into account.

Tsunade felt a bit annoyed by Koharu's stern words but soon realized that she was right. The Lord may arrive any time now and she definitely didn't want to show up late to receive him.

Tsunade and Shizune immediately left for the main entrance gate of the village along with a couple of jonin, leaving the elders behind.

No sensible woman would have left the building wanting to pee as much as she did ,but there wasn't any choice for her to make. She was the Hokage , and her duty was one came before anything else, even before her need to relieve herself.

…..

Standing at the main gate of the village , Tsunade frowned impatiently as she looked at the end of the dirt road to see if anyone was coming, but Lord Takeshi and his troupe were still nowhere to be seen. Tsunade hated to be kept waiting, she really wished the Lord was more punctual. But even more disappointing was the fact that she realized she would have had time to go to the bathroom and still be present to receive the noble when he arrived, and she was starting to wish she had done so. But well it was too late now. She would just have to wait until the meeting was over, which wouldn't be too long.

Tsunade could easily control her need for a really long period of time owing to her huge bladder. She was confident that she would make it. Plus by her estimates, it would take just an hour or so for the meeting to wrap up, it shouldn't be much of a deal.

Rather than standing still, Tsunade was pacing up and down, taking three or four mincing steps away from her spot, then turning and walking the few steps back.

The nagging discomfort in her abdomen was making her restless and the hot afternoon sun wasn't helping either.

She pressed her thighs together as she walked and bit her lip, praying the Lord would arrive soon.

It wasn't very often that Tsunade was worried, and it was even less often that the result of that worry was due to her need to pee. Tsunade hardly ever felt the need to pee to the point where it was bothering her as much as it was now. She was beginning to wonder if her decision to avoid using the toilets just to show up on time to welcome the Lord was wrong.

She was seriously beginning to contemplate about the idea of going back to the mansion to use the bathroom, leaving Shizune behind to welcome the Lord, but soon erased it from her mind because she knew it wouldn't have looked good and the Lord might take it as his insult.

Suddenly , Tsunade saw a palanquin at the very end of the road , slowly approaching them. It had to be the Feudal Lord.

"Oh,thank goodness…" Tsunade breathed in relief when she came to know that her wait would soon be over. Surrounded by several people, the palanquin drew ever so closer towards the gate of the rubbed her thighs impatiently , looking at the group of people, slowly walk towards them.

"Welcome Lord Takeshi…" Tsunade greeted him, as his palanquin drew into the gates of the village.

"Good to see you Lady Tsunade…" said the middle aged man who was accompanied by his several advisors .

The lord stepped out of his palanquin and shook hands with the lady. They both greeted each other warmly before advancing towards the Hokage's office.

Walking alongside the lord, surrounded by his advisors and a bunch of jonin, Tsunade could not get her mind off of her need

to use the toilets. Her movements were growing more calculated and controlled now.

Just after taking a few steps ,Tsunade felt a somewhat painful jolt from her bladder, which startled her. For a split second, she thought about grabbing her crotch, but decided not to do so in public. Besides, the last thing she wanted was to give any signs to the people about how desperate she was, and touching herself down there would surely give it away.

Neglecting that minor warning from her bladder, Tsunade decided to distract herself by thinking about what she was going to say in the meeting.

However, a few more steps later, Tsunade felt another, slightly stronger spasm, which made her sigh.

This could be a problem. Walking while needing to pee was sending waves of spasms across her bladder but thankfully , they were almost at the Hokage's office now.

By this point, Tsunade had decided that she was not going to wait till the end of the meeting to relieve herself. Her need to go had been increasing all this while and it was now making her really uncomfortable .She was sure she would get more desperate during the meeting if she didn't relieve herself now.

" Lord Takeshi, I'd like you to proceed towards the hall, I'll join you in a moment.." Tsunade said in a humble tone as soon as they entered the building.

"Is it something important Lady Tsunade? I guess the meeting is about to start?" the lord inquired in his usual low, husky voice.

"Yes, I guess it cannot wait ,but I'll be back before the meeting commences…" Tsunade replied.

"Alright then.." the lord said before he turned around and went towards the hall where the meeting was to be held, followed by Shizune and others.

Finally, Tsunade had the chance to pee, but she still needed to hurry so she could make it to the meeting before it started. She walked swiftly towards the location of the only toilet in the entire building. Her hurried footsteps weren't really helping her steadily filling bladder, but she didn't care.

She just wanted to relieve herself once and for all so she could concentrate on the meeting that lay ahead. She sighed as she turned at the corner to find the toilets at the end of the empty hallway. The sight of the toilets made her want to go even more, but she held firm, she was almost there.

When she was more than halfway to the toilets, Tsunade heard a voice that immediately made her growl inside her head.

"Grandma Tsunade!" came the familiar voice. She heard that voice everyday. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckle-head ninja.

Oh no, please not now, she thought, walking faster. She tried to act as if she didn't hear him, but soon Naruto was right beside her, rubbing his nose in his signature style.

"I'm talking to you grandma! Don't you try to ignore me like that!" he spouted.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She was in no mood for his unbearable ranting, especially when her need to empty her bladder was becoming a priority.

"What is it Naruto?!" she responded in her usual aggressive tone, before she stopped and turned around to confront the kid.

"Well you said I'll get to go on some super cool S-Rank mission today but you bailed out on me, I want a mission now! Maybe something like kicking that snake creep Orochimaru's ass!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Stop yelling like that!" Tsunade shouted back, her voice loud enough to make Naruto jump out of his skin, making him fall back and hold the wall for support.

"A genin level shinobi like you is not qualified enough to go on an S-Rank mission, considering your level ,maybe a C or D rank will be good enough for you..," Tsunade said in a firm voice .

"…but I don't want that! I can't go around the village cleaning horse crap and watering rice fields! I need a real mission!" Naruto cried out.

"I am the Hokage! And I decide what you get to do!" she roared, " Do you get me you little whining brat?!" she glared into his eyes, making the poor boy almost die out of fear.

"Y-Yes mam…" Naruto answered, his voice shaking with fear. She looks so scary while yelling like that, he thought.

The two engaged in a serious conversation as they walked along the rest of the hallway. Finally they reached Tsunade's original destination. She stopped walking when they reached at the front of the toilet door and cleared her throat awkwardly, knowing exactly what she had to say but having trouble getting the words out.

Although she had always been a straight forward and blunt person, Tsunade was really not willing to let Naruto know that she had to relieve herself. It would have been so embarrassing for her to admit to the pesky little brat that she had to pee.

So in frustration,she stood there with her arms folded and thighs pressed together, reluctantly listening to Naruto's consistent rambling, hoping that he would leave soon.

She had already told the boy that she would assign him a mission once she got free after the meeting but he just wasn't willing to listen and it wasn't very long before his never ending blabber made Tsunade lose her cool again.

"Naruto, if you do not get out of my sight right now, I swear to god, I'll assign you a mission to clean all the pig sties in the village! Do you get me?!" Tsunade shouted at the poor boy in rage.

"Err.. okay…" a terrified Naruto spoke. There was sweat all over his face. He was beginning to feel really intimated by Tsunade's aggressive demeanor.

"Okay I definitely don't want to do that...but before I leave, I must really use the restroom…I have been holding it since morning…" Naruto smiled like a fool, grabbing his crotch and hopping from foot to foot. He looked nervous and started crossing his legs.

"B- But…" Tsunade began to say. She had a meeting to attend and she needed to relieve herself before she went for it.

"I am sorry I can't wait!", Naruto said before desperately rushing inside the toilet, not even waiting for Tsunade to complete her sentence.

She felt a bit annoyed to see Naruto get in first but then calmed herself down.

N-no problem, she thought. I can wait. It's not like I'm bursting or anything.

She wished there were more toilets in the building to make up for situations like these. Hokage's Office was a busy place after all, more toilets would definitely help!

She paced a few steps back and forth with her arms folded around her chest, waiting for her turn to get in and relieve herself.

She wanted to yell at Naruto to hurry but didn't ,as it would have been disgraceful for a renowned kunoichi like her. There was no way she could let anyone know that she really had to use the loos.

She waited patiently but even after a few minutes Naruto was still hogging the toilet. Tsunade was beginning to grow worried now.

However, Tsunade soon heard the toilet flush and was immediately relieved when the door opened and the boy walked out.

"Phew…I really had to go bad," he spoke, looking much relieved than before. Shut up, Tsunade thought. She was annoyed at the kid for not letting her go first, nevertheless, the loo was unoccupied now and free for her to use.

But as soon as she was about to go in she was stopped by someone's voice.

"Lady Tsunade!" she heard Shizune yell and before long, the black haired woman appeared from the other end of the hallway. "There you are! Everyone is waiting for you at the meeting hall, come quick!", she informed as she hurried towards the two.

"Oh no.." Tsunade breathed. She didn't realize that she had already wasted a lot of time waiting for her turn to use the bathroom! She had two choices now - either hold it and go for the meeting, or pee and further delay her attendance for the same. It was déjà vu of standing in front of her bathroom door at her house that morning. While she was seriously considering the second option, Tsunade knew how bad it would have looked for her to show up late. There was no way she could let the reputation of the Hokage be tarnished.

So half heartedly, she started to walk towards the meeting hall and wondered if she'd made the right choice.

"So when do I get my next mission?" Naruto asked again.

"You say that one more time and I'll smash your head to the wall!" Tsunade turned around and yelled, scaring the hell out of both Naruto and Shizune.

"Aaaa…!" Naruto jumped out of the window in panic , not wanting to stay there to experience the Sanin's wrath.

Both the ladies turned around and continued on their way after Naruto left, hoping he won't show up again.

As Tsunade approached the meeting hall, she started speculating about what she was going to do about her bladder's situation. It was now the first thing on her mind when she wasn't thinking about anything else, and she was aching for relief.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

She wondered if she could make a quick trip to the loo in-between the meeting, but the fact that no one was allowed to leave before it concluded made Tsunade worried. May be she could make an exception? She was the Hokage after all.

Truthfully, she had always been too proud to ask for a break in-between a meeting to scurry of to a bathroom. That would have given others the impression that she was desperate and she certainly didn't want that.

Tsunade stepped inside the meeting hall to find that The Konoha Council, a few notable members of the ANBU Black Ops and of course Lord Takeshi and his advisors were already present there.

They all fixed their gaze towards the Hokage, who had showed up considerably late.

She quickly took her seat next to the Feudal Lord, placing her beautiful hands on the desk.

Lord Takeshi looked at her in disapproval, but refrained from saying felt embarrassed for being late, so much that she even forgot about her distressing need to pee. But as soon as she saw the lord take a sip of water from his glass, she instantly felt her need to go intensify. She hurriedly crossed her legs hoping it would take some pressure off her sphincters. Unfortunately, it didn't provide much relief. She still felt the urge, she could only hope the meeting would end soon.

"It has been reported that the Akatsuki has succeeded in capturing the five-tails…" stated one of the advisors.

Tsunade could barely concentrate on anything now, much less the meeting.

She tried very hard to focus on the what was been discussed, but her extremely full bladder continuously demanded her attention. She was not used to waiting this long, and she kept uncrossing and re-crossing her legs all the while. It was getting to the point where she worried she might finally need to ask for the dreaded bathroom break. This was one occasion where she definitely did not want to attract any attention to herself.

A number of times she thought about just leaving the room but couldn't muster the courage to do it.

She then started to think of reasons why she did not need to go to the toilet. She told herself that there was not much time left for the meeting to end and that she could definitely wait until then. She told herself that it was important for her to be present at the meeting while something as important as the Akatsuki was being discussed. She tried to convince herself that she did not need to pee as badly as she thought. She even tried to assure herself that paying attention to what others were saying would take her mind off her need to go, but it didn't work.

In the end, she realized that she was wasting so much time and mental energy thinking about all these things that she might as well just go. But first ,she would just need to ask the lord to excuse her. Leaving without notifying him would have been utterly disrespectful towards him as well as all the other dignitaries sitting there.

Taking a deep breath, she began softly , "Err…Um.." , her lower lip trembled.

"Is there something you want to say Lady Tsunade?" Lord Takeshi asked, hoping she would suggest a way to stop the criminal organization's onslaught.

"I am sorry but I do not feel very well, if you could please excuse me for a while…" Tsunade requested, her face rather pale.

The Lord raised his eyebrows. He had certainly not expected such a response but he had noticed that Tsunade was very quiet and a little on edge this whole time.

"Of course go ahead, but make sure you don't take too long…" Lord Takeshi said.

"Thank you," Tsunade muttered, slowly getting up from her chair. She felt heat rush to her face as she tried to ignore the curious glances as she exited the room.

"Please excuse me my lord…" Shizune requested before quickly following Tsunade out of the room. She had been standing beside Tsunade all this while and had noted that the Sanin was sitting slightly bent forward with her legs crossed. She hadn't bothered to ask her then if she was alright ,but now, seeingTsunade leave the meeting in-between really got Shizune worried.

She knew Tsunade would never skip a meeting as important as this one, until it was a case of absolute emergency. Maybe she was feeling really unwell.

As soon as she was out of the door, Tsunade sighed. That had been humiliating. She felt like kicking herself for not using the bathroom when she'd had the opportunity to do so. She then tried to calm herself down. At least now she'd finally get to pee. And as soon as she returned, she'd be her usual, confident self again. Everything would be back to normal.

"Are you alright my lady?" Shizune asked , storming out of the room, looking intently at her mentor.

"I'm fine Shizune, I just need to…"

"Grandma Tsunade! Now do you have the time to assign me a mission? It's so boring to wander around the village and have nothing to do at all," Naruto interrupted her ,as he stood there, leaning to the wall.

Neither Shizune nor Tsunade had noticed him at all and they were in fact a bit surprised to know that he still was hanging around waiting to receive a mission.

Tsunade almost cried in despair. Why? Of all people, of all times … Why him?

"Not now Naruto, Lady Tsunade isn't feeling too well…" Shizune reprimanded.

"Really? Are you alright grandma Tsunade?" Naruto inquired with a bit of concern on his voice.

"Yes I am alright Naruto. Just, my…um… stomach hurts," she said, not wanting to tell him the actual reason for her distress.

Now Shizune's eyes widened. "If it was bad enough to make you walk out of the meeting, then I guess we must do a quick check up to see everything is okay?"

"No I don't think I need that Shizune.." Tsunade said in a low voice.

"Well I think that Shizune is right, you must get yourself checked, I mean there is no harm in doing that," Naruto said, "Well I guess it's not like someone poisoned your food or something, but still…"

"Shut up, Naruto! I've already told you that I am fine, I do not need a checkup," Tsunade grumbled ,feeling irritated now.

"Well you may think you don't need it, but as a medical ninja I know that small problems like these can aggravate with time. I'd strongly suggest you to get yourself checked before you go back in," Shizune said to receive a rather unsure look from Tsunade. "Don't worry it won't take long, I'll make it as quick as possible..." she continued as she turned around and started walking towards a room where she knew they had a medical kit and a bed to lay upon.

Tsunade started to sweat. She really did not want to go for a check up. All she wanted to do was get inside a toilet and pee. But looking at Shizune's assertiveness , she decided to go for it, hoping it won't take long. Then again, the main reason why she agreed to it was that she did not want Naruto to know about her situation. If she'd been with only Shizune, she'd have readily admitted that she was in fact in need of the loos, but with this brat around, there was no way she could even utter the word 'toilet' from her mouth.

"Okay.." she sighed in defeat, before she started following her assistant.

"Alright Granny, let's get you checked!" Naruto beamed.

Shut up or I'll kill you, thought Tsunade.

As they walked towards the room, Tsunade tried to keep her breathing steady. She looked at her crotch, wanting so badly to reach down there and squeeze it. Just a tiny squeeze before anyone could notice. But she immediately felt ashamed of herself for even thinking about doing something like that.

She refused to let her hands go anywhere near her crotch. For one, she wasn't that desperate, at least that's what she told herself. And two, even if she was, it was a shameful thing to do, especially when she had company.

She walked a little faster, hoping to get over with it as soon as possible so she could finally go to the loo.

Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes widened. A small stream of pee had just escaped into her panties. Tsunade was completely shocked. She had definitely not seen that coming. She thought she was in control, that there was nothing to worry about. Now, after her body had a taste of relief, it wanted more. Tsunade felt herself shaking like a leaf; she had to pee so badly.

"Lady Tsunade? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," Shizune inquired.

"Uh…" Tsunade realized that Naruto was staring at her, obviously surprised by her sudden alarm. She tried to think of anything reasonable to say that didn't involve the truth. "I, um- nothing! It's just getting difficult to walk because of the pain, but I think it'll be alright."

"Well it looks like it is getting worse, maybe we should hurry," Naruto said.

"What?! No, I'm fine! I swear!"

But neither of them listened to her and they continued towards their destination.

…

"This really isn't necessary, I told you I'm fine."

"I know Lady Tsunade, but just to be sure…" Shizune said, turning the door knob open.

They entered a small room with a bed in it.

"Sit right there," Shizune said kindly, pointing towards the bed, as she herself went to get the medical kit from the closet.

Tsunade reluctantly did what she was told to, wincing as she sat on the cold surface of the bed. Her bladder was quick to respond, with a strong spasm that caused Tsunade to shudder slightly.

She slowly lied down on the bed, hoping it would make her feel better and it did. Even while lying down , her bladder still looked like it was jutting out six inches from her abdomen. She closed her eyes and told herself that her need to pee wasn't as bad as it felt and that it was only in her mind.

"Well ,I never knew we had a room like this, in here, maybe the Old Man Hokage got it set up for himself?," Naruto spoke , looking at the ceiling.

It took every ounce of self-control Tsunade had in her body not to break Naruto's neck. She closed her eyes hoping when she reopened them she would find that everything had just been a horrible, nasty dream.

"Grandma Tsunade? Are you awake ?" Naruto inquired softly , not wanting to disturb her in case she had actually fallen asleep.

Tsunade opened her eyes. This was no dream. She was still in that dark room, bursting to pee.

She wondered briefly if she should simply bolt out of the room. It was awfully tempting, she had to admit.

"Were you taking a nap, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, "I've noted that you haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Now, let's see what's causing your stomach to ache. Where does it hurt?" she placed a hand on Tsunade bulging bladder ,

"Here?"

"Yes, it hurts there…" Tsunade responded softly.

"Hmmm," Shizune said. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Do you feel dizzy? A little nauseous?"

"No, I don't…"

"Do you feel the need to use the bathroom?"


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4 :**

Tsunade felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Just that word made her leak a few more drops into her already damp knickers. She shifted uncomfortably and pressed her thighs together.

"No.." she lied, not wanting to admit the truth in Naruto's presence.

"I see," Shizune said, "How long ago did it start to hurt?"

Tsunade felt a twinge from her now angry bladder reminding her that she was overdue for the toilet.

"I don't know," she responded simply.

Shizune pressed her lips together. "Well then I guess , it might be due to a heat stroke. You must drink lots of water to make sure you don't get dehydrated."

"I know that Shizune, you don't need to tell me…" Tsunade grumbled, sitting back up on the bed, her annoyance reaching a crescendo.

"Lady Tsunade you need to rest for a while before you…"

"Enough of it! I've told you I am fine, stop this nonsense…"

"I am sorry to bother you my lady but you have been neglecting your health lately. I just had to make sure you were fine."

"You don't need to,I can very well take care of myself…," Tsunade said, slowly stepping off the bed, using all her muscles to hold back a violent flood that would soon become present on her clothes if she didn't do something quickly about it.

She stepped out of the room to be followed by Shizune and Naruto close behind. The moment she placed her foot on the corridor, Tsunade felt a searing wave of pain in her stomach. It was her bladder , yelling at her to rush to a toilet before it was too late. But she couldn't allow herself to do so, not in front of Naruto.

She noticed that Shizune looked quite a bit embarrassed, maybe because she almost dragged her here for a checkup.

Clasping her hands and looking at her feet, Shizune said in a rather timid tone, " I am sorry for making you go through so much trouble my lady, I guess it was nothing serious…"

Tsunade looked at her; she had never seen Shizune looking as vulnerable as she did right then. This made her anger to mellow down and she realized that it was only Shizune's concern that made her go to such great lengths.

"It's all right, you were just concerned. But, yes, once again, I am fine," Tsunade said.

"Hmm.." Shizune nodded in agreement. , looking at the Sanin.

"So is Grandma Tsunade okay?" Naruto asked in his usual loud and shrilly voice, holding his hands at the back of his head .

"Well, I guess so-" Shizune responded meekly.

"I am fine, both of you don't need to worry about me…" Tsunade said as they walked, , once again forgetting about her enormous need for the loo.

"Well now that you're done with your checkup, do you think you have the time to assign me a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Well I've told you a million times Naruto, not now…" Tsunade declared.

They walked along the hallway; it was getting harder and harder for Tsunade to hide her dilemma. She had begun to sweat due to the sheer desperation, and every time she tried to talk, her voice came out sounding strained. Now, her first instinct was obviously to go to the bathroom, no matter what Naruto would think of her.

"I think we must get back fast Lady Tsunade, you've already missed a significant part of the meeting..." Shizune said.

Suddenly, Tsunade's face went pale and not just because of her painfully full bladder but also because she had completely forgotten about the meeting.

"Oh no.." she sighed. How could she be so irresponsible? What was she going to say in excuse for bailing out of such a crucial meeting for this long?

The fact that this had been the only time she'd ever asked to leave the meeting and that she'd been gone for so long was sure to cause suspicions.

She hurried towards the meeting hall and then stopped at its closed door, so did Naruto and Shizune.

She tried to concentrate and listen to what was being discussed inside, hoping the topic was not her absence. When she heard someone say Jinchūriki, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe they were too involved in the discussion to notice her walk in. Or maybe they would pierce her with their stares once she sets her foot inside the room.

Either way, she was definitely not looking forward to returning inside and facing all those people again.

And what about her need to relieve herself? She hadn't even got a chance to stop by the toilet after all.

"You don't have to worry about giving me a mission, I'll wait until you are done with this crappy meeting of yours.." Naruto exclaimed self-centeredly .

He grinned at Tsunade but she couldn't form even a trace of smile. She felt absolutely miserable. She needed the bathroom like she needed air, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. She had already leaked twice, and there was no telling if the next loss of control would be quite that unnoticeable.

"But make sure you don't bail out on me this time grandma…" Naruto continued before he took his exit.

Tsunade stood in front of the door for a few seconds, her mind occupied by her immense need to pee. She was petrified to think of sitting in the meeting while needing to pee this bad, she didn't know if she could hold it much longer.

She didn't know who to blame for her terrible misfortune – the council members for not letting her relieve herself when she had the time, Naruto for hovering around and making her uncomfortable to admit her need ,Shizune for worrying too much and causing more trouble, or herself for not using the bathroom in the first place that morning.

She realized she could still go to the bathroom . She had already wasted so much time, what more was one or two extra minutes going to cost?

"What is the matter Lady Tsunade? Why aren't we going in?" Shizune inquired.

"Shizune, I just really need to.." was all she could say before the door opened and a member of the ANBU stepped out.

"Fifth, I was about to go look for you, you have been for a while, Lord Takeshi requests your presence in the meeting hall.." he said.

Tsunade nearly cried. There was no way she could leave now.

She was stopped from going to the loo even before she could depart.

With her fists clenched firm and thighs tightly pressed together , she tried to calm herself down.

Sucking in air, she slowly followed the ANBU in, trying to look as discreet as possible.

However, she may as well have had horns on her head, for as soon as she stepped in the hall everybody turned their attention to her. What are you all looking at? ,she thought irritably.

Lord Takeshi lifted his eyes from the desk and saw Tsunade staggering into the room, red-faced and avoiding any type of eye contact.

"There you are, The Fifth," he said as Tsunade took her seat, which felt cold from not having been sat in for a long period of time and caused her bladder to twitch in discomfort. "We were starting to worry about you. Are you all right? What happened?"

Tsunade glanced quickly around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Suddenly more nervous than she had ever been in her life, especially since her bladder felt like it was about to explode, she couldn't form a simple sentence. "Nothing," she murmured.

Lord Takeshi, raised his eye brows; where was the strong, blunt, ever so confident Fifth Hokage that he knew? And who was this tense, worried woman that had taken her place?

Tsunade wanted to die. She had missed out on a considerable part of the meeting , without even getting a chance to relieve herself. Damn you Naruto, she thought. Had it not been for the pesky little runt , she would've definitely relieved herself. But it was too late to think about it now. She was back at the meeting and there was no way she could leave before it concluded.

"Well, then, um…. I suppose we must continue with the meeting…" Lord Takeshi said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

For the next hour or so , Tsunade consistently kept crossing, uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs under the table. Many a times she felt tempted enough to squeeze her crotch but refused herself the relief it would bring to her exhausted sphincters. All what she could manage was to place a hand on her thigh, next to her crotch. Her body was beginning to shudder with the effort it was taking to hold her pee and she seriously didn't know how much longer she could endure such pressure. But she held on, hoping she could get to the toilet before it was too late.

Suddenly she heard Lord Takeshi say , " Well , I guess, we must stop here for a small break now. It has been a long meet after all, I'll see you all in half an hour…" he declared.

For Tsunade, this was the best surprise she had ever received that day. Lord Takeshi usually never adjourned the meeting before the outcome of the discussion had been met, but today he had made an exception! That meant she could go to the bathroom. She felt delighted once again.

All the members immediately rose from their desks and headed out the door. Tsunade began to follow them, but was stopped.

"Hold on, Lady Tsunade," The Feudal Lord said. Her shoulders dropped. What now? "Please take a seat, I want to have a word with you in private…."

Tsunade did as she was asked to ,but not before glancing sadly at the door that kept her freedom.

"Could you please ask your assistant to step out too..?" he said.

Tsunade gave Shizune a look of anguish and nodded slightly.

"Sure..." Shizune said before she rhythmically walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade sat there ,grabbing the edge of the table. She was devastated. She wanted to go out too, but couldn't. She pressed her legs tightly, trying to battle the immense pressure that was ramming her pee hole.

Suddenly, she felt her need intensify a lot more than what it was just a few seconds ago. God, she needed to get out of there.

"While you were gone, the meeting reached an important decision to send the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki to the Land of Rice Patties, where he could be kept hidden from the Akatsuki…" Lord Takeshi began to say, "But I think it won't be a big deal for them to locate the boy even after such measures from our side…"

"Oh.." Tsunade mumbled, squeezing her thighs tightly.

"Instead, I have thought of a different strategy, one that will assure they never get to lay there hands upon him…," The Lord continued, " I suggest…. we get rid of the boy…"

"Ahhh..!" Tsunade sighed, her eyes widening in shock, "How could you even think of that, you old geezer!?"

"Calm down Lady Tsunade, I know how you feel, but I do not see another way out of this…" Lord said, "…we cannot afford to take any chances. One cannot begin to imagine the kind of catastrophe it would bring if the Akatsuki succeed in their mission of capturing The Nine-Tails as well… Our best shot is... to eliminate that source of power when we have the chance… "

"How dare you?!" Tsunade yelled, her voice shaking with anger as she stood up from her seat, "Do you think I'll let you do something like that? Naruto Uzumaki is the pride of the Hidden Leaf Village and I'll not let you lay a finger upon him!"

"Believe me , even I do not want to take such a step but in a situation like this …I guess we do not have much choice. Although, I am willing to listen to any other propositions you may have to make."

Tsunade sat back down and crossed her legs. She sighed out loud with her eyes closed in an effort to calm herself down.

"Do what you wish to but Naruto will stay in the village…" she said, her voice much calmer than what it was just a few seconds ago, "I know it is a huge risk but… I have faith in him and on all the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, the Akatsuki will never succeed in their mission… that I assure you…"

"Very well then… as you wish.. but I guess it would not be a bad idea to draw out some defensive measures…just in case…"

Suddenly, with her focus broken , Tsunade was again reminded of her immeasurable need to pee. In the heat of the argument she had completely forgotten about her situation but now, when she had cooled down, she could not help but feel it again.

Her facial expression changed from anger to that of nervousness and anxiety. She crossed her legs tighter.

She was shattered to realize that it may take a while before her discussion with the Lord may come to an end.

"We must order multiple squads of Jonin to patrol the borders in order to identify any signs of infiltration, may the intruders be shinobi from other lands or the Akatsuki themselves…" Lord Takeshi gave Tsunade a serious look.

"M-maybe…" Tsunade responded placing a hand on her thigh. She squirmed a bit in her seat but not so evidently that the Lord could notice.

She continued to listen to the Lord half-heartedly, as he told her about the probable measures that could be taken to prevent any intrusion into the village.

Throughout this , she kept rubbing her protruding belly from time to time. Her breathes were growing shallow and she was beginning to sweat a little. Each moment felt like daggers piercing into her abdomen. She couldn't wait to get out of there, but unfortunately, the Lord was keeping her with his injudicious talks.

When their clandestine discussion came to an end, Tsunade excused herself to nip out of the room.

She shuffled up to the door and turned the knob, but it didn't budge. Oh no!, she sighed. She tried again but nothing happened.

It might have accidentally locked from the outside

"What's the matter Lady Tsunade?" The Lord asked.

"I think the door might have locked from the outside.."

"Oh , I see, someone will notice and unlock it before long, there is nothing to worry about…" he said.

Tsunade sighed in despair, only if the Lord knew how bad she had to pee. She then pounded on the door, shouting for anyone to let her out. But nobody could hear her. Where the hell is Shizune? , she thought.

Tsunade was so furious that she almost decided to break the door off but somehow refrained herself from doing so.

She was breaking down. She felt like she was about to cry. She had never been pushed so much in her entire life.

She retreated back to her chair and crossed her legs immediately as she sat down. She had to will herself to keep everything under control and not panic.

But could she really maintain control? She could feel that she was fast approaching her limit, her bladder stretched painfully inside her abdomen. She had no idea how much more pressure it could take before something drastic happened. Was it possible for a bladder to actually burst? She had never considered the possibility before, but now the question was uppermost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade? You seem a little distressed?" Lord Takeshi asked.

"Oh no…it's nothing.." she responded vaguely, holding her forehead for a second.

Although Tsunade was trying her best to hide her dilemma, The Lord was able to decipher that there was something wrong with her. But he decided to not say anything despite the fact that he was growing a little wary of Tsunade's situation.

Tsunade buried her head in her hands. Today was the worst day of her life. Now she really regretted not using the bathroom at home earlier. Look at all the trouble her hasty decision had caused now. She wished she could just go back in time.

She tried to think positive. Maybe someone would notice and unlock the door soon. There were still a few minutes to go before the break came to an end. Maybe, just maybe she might have a chance. Her poor, tormented bladder was nearing its limit. The urge was eating away at her; she had never felt so desperate to pee in her entire life. She looked down at her crossed legs and once again considered sliding her hand right in between her two thighs. Maybe the Lord wouldn't notice.

She slowly brought a hand near her crotch, but immediately felt ashamed and yanked it away. It was a disgrace, she could not risk holding herself in someone's presence, especially when that someone was the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire.

What am I doing? she thought. I'm not thinking straight. Maybe distracting myself will help.

She started counting from one to hundred in reverse , hoping the arduous task would help keep her mind off her intensifying discomfort. It did engage her but not for long. When her counting finished ,Tsunade started looking for any other means of distracting herself from the liters of urine that was yet to be released.

Under so much stress and pressure ,she wasn't able to think of anything that would help her distract her mind. She then switched to the tried and tested method of crossing her legs tighter, hoping it would ease off her need to go. She rubbed her thighs with both hands and blew air from her pursed lips. It was getting very difficult to hold back.

Where is everyone? Why isn't someone opening the door?, Tsunade thought worriedly. She moaned; the acute pain in her abdomen was killing her.

Her whimper again managed to pull the Lord's attention but he let it slide by this time too. After all, it was none of his concern what this lady was dealing with.

Tsunade wished there was a window in the room. She could have jumped off it and then went to the loos . With her elbows on the table, Tsunade held her face and shut her eyes. Then, the whole hectic morning began to wind down on her. Despite her severe need to pee, she found herself sliding off to sleep. She resisted the urge to doze off, fearing that she might lose control while in sleep.

The sudden sound of the door knob made Tsunade remove her hands from the face. She saw a few of the Lord's advisors walk in ,followed by the rest of the members of the meeting panel with Shizune to be the last of them.

The break was over and with it, the perfect opportunity for Tsunade to go pee was now gone.

Although she was the Hokage, leaving now would have looked extremely unethical and unprofessional. Tsunade had no other choice but to stay there until the meeting got over.

"Shizune, where were you? Do you even realize you locked the door behind you when you left?" Tsunade grumbled in a low voice, making sure not to attract any attention.

"Oh, I am sorry my lady, I never realized that!" she replied , rather shocked at what she had done, " I actually went to grab something to eat. I am sorry, I was starving…" she added, making an apologetic face.

Tsunade felt like yelling at her assistant at that very moment but by some means managed to control her anger. She felt speechless, how could Shizune be so irresponsible? Now she was going to have to sit through the whole grueling meeting with a bursting bladder between her hips. At this point, she was seriously starting to doubt whether or not she could hold it for much long.

She glared at those who were in there; they had no idea the anguish that she was going through at the moment. She squirmed as discreetly as she could in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position that she could remain in for the rest of the meeting. When she had finally found one, she tried to focus the remainder of her attention towards what was being discussed.

The next forty minutes were nothing but torture for poor Tsunade. The pain was so strong that she could barely even think straight, let alone talk. Everything reminded her of the toilet, and her panties were now uncomfortably damp; she hadn't been able to stop a small spurt from escaping. She was trembling in fear and pressure. She jiggled her legs in her seat, trying for the hundredth time to relax herself and stop thinking about her urgent need. But the frightening truth that she was about to explode had completely taken over her mind.

What would happen if she did have an accident in the meeting? All the members of the panel, what would they think of her? How would she be able to call herself the Hokage after wetting herself like that? How would she be able to face anybody after that? It would be a mighty blow to her reputation.

She knew that if she didn't use the toilets soon she was going to lose it, but there was nothing she could do at this point. She needed to be present at the meeting.

She was sweating; she had never had to pee so badly in her entire life.

Although in a shaking voice, Tsunade suggested some measures that could be taken to boost the village's security. This helped her take her mind off her strained bladder for a few minutes. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to tear her chest apart.

Tsunade couldn't keep herself from showing obvious signs of distress on her face,as she heard what others had to say.

She was feeling really stressed now. Her bladder was going to explode with all the force of a nuclear bomb and there was virtually nothing she could do about it. Every couple of minutes she was finding it necessary to switch the crossing of her legs to help even out the pressure the liters of alcohol were exerting on her bladder. She sighed in frustration at the prospect of having to hold on for god knows how long. She was beginning to wonder if she would be able to make it till the end.

Another twenty minutes passed, and by this time , her muscles were trembling and she squeezed her legs together. She even had her calves crossed under the table and was rhythmically rocking one leg back and forth to help contain her urine, which was now screaming to come out of her bladder.

She was in so much pain and she didn't know how much longer her abdominal muscles would be able to resist the overwhelming desire to release her pent-up pee.

Tsunade was now leaning a little bit forward. Her legs were trembling because her bladder was at its limit. Every second from here on out was going to be extremely painful and difficult. She couldn't even talk without trembling, much less focus on the meeting.

Dammit, this meeting is taking way too long. Why are they dragging this thing out? ,she thought. She looked at the Lord who continued to talk endlessly regarding the issue. Tsunade wanted to kill him for holding a never ending meeting that seemed to have been going on since ages. She was frustrated , angry and desperate. So desperate that she was in fact going insane with the pressure.

She was dying to relieve herself, but she knew that she would have to survive this meeting before she could release the flood she was so desperately holding in.

Despite being almost on the brink of wetting herself, Tsunade was pushing herself, somehow giving herself the extra strength and abdominal stamina she needed to get out of this with reasonably dry panties.

Another hour passed and by now Tsunade's need had reached to the point of no return. Her sphincters ached due to holding it for so long and her voice trembled every time she tried to speak something.

She frantically awaited the meeting to be adjourned, a hand on her thigh, close to her crotch.

The meeting was almost at its end now. She knew it was not long before she could make a dash for the loos. She loosened up just a little bit in the anticipation of being able to leave soon and suddenly her bladder gave out for a split second and let out a jet of fresh urine into her panties. "NO, NO, NO," she gasped under her breath. She bent forward and grabbed her crotch under the desk, barely able to keep the floodgates closed any longer.

She didn't even care what happened to the meeting . She had just lost a spurt of pee and it had soaked right through her panties.

I can't hold it, she thought. I can't. I can't. I can't hold it. I can't hold-

Lord Takeshi then uttered the words Tsunade had been waiting to hear for so long. "Well I suppose that's it then. Thank you everybody for your valuable inputs. The meeting is adjourned."

Tsunade could have jumped to the ceiling from joy. Finally the meeting was over. That meant she could go use the loo! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

Tsunade was so desperate she would do anything for a toilet now. Her bladder could sense that relief was near, and a contraction, the likes of which she had never felt before, came over her and made her push out a few more drops into her panties.

Tsunade hobbled ever so slowly toward the door with one hand on her thigh next to her crotch and the other on her aching bladder, holding her breath and praying she wouldn't be forced to release any more pee before she reached the toilet.

Her need to urinate was colossal; she felt like her bladder was a ticking time bomb about to go off. She frantically tried to slip past the other people. She had to get to the bathroom, and fast. Her ordeal was soon going to be over and she was finally going to get the satisfaction of wetting like a racehorse and feel the monstrous wave of urine rush out of her.

But just when she was about to turn towards the hallway, Lord Takeshi's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I'll be holding a short prayer meet at the Memorial Stone right after this, everyone present here is requested to join in. Thank you," he said, before he started walking towards the door himself. Walking right past Tsunade, he quickly made his exit followed by his advisors and the village elders.

"If you don't mind Lord Takeshi, I'll join you all in a while , I have some important stuff I need to take care of…" Tsunade said, clearing her throat, her pressed thighs and firmly clenched fists telling how desperate she was.

The Lord stopped on his way and turned around,"I am sorry Princess Tsunade but we are running short on time. I need to leave immediately after we are done with this. I guess whatever it is that you need to do can wait a little longer?" he said.

"Y-Yes.." Tsunade faltered. She almost cried out in frustration and agony. Why the hell did he have to stop her now when she was going out of her mind for a massive piss, and delay her into the bargain by making her attend the prayer meet when every second was precious?

The Lord smile and walked out of the building.

"Don't just stand there Tsunade , hurry up…" village elder Koharu said, walking out with the other council members.

Tsunade's throat went dry. She didn't know what to do now. There was no way she'd have enough time to go pee and make it for the prayer meet.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!' Shizune said.

Tsunade was little surprised by her assistant's sudden declaration. She hadn't noticed her standing there, maybe because her mind was so occupied with her need to pee.

Tsunade walked out the building doors, looking ghostly pale.

Her bladder was so agonizingly full that she wondered how on earth she was going to hold it until the prayer meet got over and she got to a toilet.

The 10 minute walk to the Memorial Stone was proving to be excruciatingly difficult for Tsunade. Her bladder felt like a hard boulder in her abdomen, so heavy and distended that each step felt like torture.

"It's been a while since I've been to the Memorial Stone for a prayer…" Shizune stated.

"Hmm.." Tsunade sighed slowly, hands crossed around her chest. At this moment, she could care less about the stupid prayer meet. The only thing she was concerned about was the fact that she was about to explode, and the fact that Shizune was so calm compared to her wasn't helping. How can her assistant be so oblivious?

Tsunade took baby steps with her thighs tightly pressed together. She was beginning to feel her pee hole pulsating with the pressure it was battling against. She was so close to losing it. Her face had almost gone white, and she could hardly think from all the pain.

Bent forward a little, Tsunade continued to stagger ahead, her face clearly portraying her agony.

Her hand was now buried deep inside her crotch. She was no longer worried about her pride or dignity, at least it was better than losing control and wetting herself.

She winced as another leak moistened her panties. She didn't even want to picture what they must look like now.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade? You look unwell. Is it the stomach pain again?," Shizune asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I-I just really need to use the bathroom.." Tsunade responded in a low voice, making sure the people walking ahead couldn't hear her.

That is when Shizune noticed Tsunade holding herself between the legs. She wondered how desperate the Sanin would be to do that in public.

"Is it really urgent?" Shizune asked.

Tsuande nodded desperately. She was putting so much effort into holding in the gallons of pee that were about to spurt out any second that she could not control herself from blurting out everything that had happened to her that day.

"Today morning I couldn't use the loos because I woke up late so I just dressed up and left for the meeting with the Feudal Lord. After finding out that the Lord still hadn't arrived at the office, I decided to use the facilities before he came, but then the village elders asked me to go and wait at the main gate to receive the him when he finally arrives. So I just held it and left the office. I planned to visit the toilet once we reached back . I was on my way to the toilet but Naruto engaged me with his incessant blabbering and I ran out of time to use the loos again and I didn't want to be late for the meeting so I held it some more and then I bailed out of the meeting to use the loos but then we met Naruto outside the room and I didn't want to tell him I had to go so I lied about having a stomach ache but you both took me to that room for a checkup which I really didn't want and then I went back to meeting and it was really embarrassing and I kept holding it, and then there was no time to go because Lord Takeshi asked everyone to immediately assemble for the prayer meet at the memorial stone and I asked him if he could wait but he said no and now I need to go so badly that I won't be able to make it to the toilet!" she said.

Shizune nodded sympathetically at the Hokage's anecdote. She had never seen Lady Tsunade so distressed in her entire life. Maybe she really was in trouble.

"I really have to pee, I don't know how much longer I can hold it…" she said, feeling agitated and desperate. She had half-expected Shizune to be confused out of her mind, but she seemed to have got the basis of Tsunade's anecdote. She looked with a hint of pity at her mentor who was struggling to hold it in.

"Lady Tsunade, you didn't need to go through all this, you know, you could have just told me you needed to go instead of saying you had a stomach ache. I would have understood. Why didn't you just say so?"

"It was just too embarrassing to admit with that brat Naruto in there," Tsunade confessed.

"I see, but still you shouldn't have held it if you had to go this bad. Now you will have to hold it until we get back."

Tsunade took small baby steps, holding her crotch as tightly as she could. "I know. Just … don't talk to me right now."

She looked at her assistant with pleading eyes and Shizune took that as a sign not to bother Tsunade anymore.

On reaching the stone carved with the names of all the shinobi who had sacrificed their lives in battle, a wave of silence swept the entire group. They all stood there with heads bowed down in respect and hands joined for prayer.

"A moment of silence for our fallen shinobi , who laid their lives to protect our village. It is because of their sacrifices that the Will of Fire still burns. Let us pray for them and their families. And let us wish that their departed souls rest in peace, " Lord Takeshi said.

Everyone closed their eyes and stood there in silence but Tsunade couldn't. Bent forward a little she couldn't let go of crotch now. Any relaxation at this point could have been very dangerous.

Her breathing was much heavier than before and she was beginning to sweat a little. Oh, the pressure was unbelievable. Her lower lip was trembling as she stood there ,waiting for the prayer to end.

Legs crossed tightly and holding her crotch, Tsunade looked frantically at the group of people around her who were devotedly praying.

As the prayer came to an end after a few minutes, Tsunade decided that somehow she was not going to start running back to the office to use the toilets. Mentally and physically gritting her teeth, she turned around and started walking back before anyone could stop her or involve her in a mindless conversation . With a hand still buried deep inside her crotch, Tsunade began to walk hurriedly, but not before a few steps she heard Lord Takeshi calling out to her.

"Oh! What is it you old geezer?!" she growled under her breath and turned back ,immediately removing the hand from her crotch. She didn't have the time to stand there and talk now. She had to get to a toilet!

The only concession to her desperation she allowed herself was one hand resting on her throbbing abdomen. She could feel the enormous bulge there, it really hurt, the enormous pressure in her bladder forcing her tight pants to stretch.

Both Lord Takeshi and Tsunade stood there, conversing. Tsunade wasn't really taking much interest in the conversation, as she was fighting to control her bursting bladder without showing how desperate she was. Tsunade, determined not to cross her legs, was pressing them together as hard as she could, and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, clenching all her holding muscles as hard as she could.

The honor of being the world's strongest kunoichi was at stake, and she was not going to give up easily. How she was regretting not having a pee that morning, but she had never expected this.


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

Tsunade was trying to adopt a more relaxed attitude, standing with both hands folded under her breasts. Her tightly clenched butt was the proof of the fact that just how much effort she was making to hold in her pee. The occasional shudder, when she was also knocking her knees together caught Shizune's eye. Shizune could also see that Tsunade's bladder area was swollen despite her tight pants, confirmation that her bladder was close to bursting.

Tsunade's trial of strength continued as she became more and more restless and distracted as her desperation reached a dangerous level. She continued to give increasingly disjointed answers to Lord Takeshi's endless questions, her words frequently interrupted by sharp intakes of breath as she fought to contain her pee.

At last, when Tsunade could hardly manage to think of anything else except I want to pee! Oh God how I want to pee! Lord Takeshi said, "Thank you for your co-operation Princess Tsunade. I hope we will be successful in our endeavors. I hope we meet soon."

"It's been a pleasure to have you here my lord," Tsunade said, forcing a smile on her face.

With one huge effort of willpower she forced herself to walk normally until she was at a considerable distance from where everyone else was standing, absolutely desperate, she grabbed the waistband of her pants with both hands and pulled it upwards and away from her, (to ease the pressure on her swollen bladder.) She hobbled across the road like this, and only when she was sure she was out of Lord Takeshi's sight did she reveal how desperate her need to pee was and press one hand between her legs, thankful there was only Shizune about to see her.

"My Lady are you alright?" Shizune asked.

"I have to pee so bad! We'll just hurry up and get to the mansion, it is closer from here…"Tsunade exclaimed. She sighed and squeezed her crotch harder. This walk was going to be the toughest walk of her life.

Her movements had turned into more of a hurried limp ,as she continued to move forward as fast as her swollen bladder could allow.

"Oh my god..!" she cried out, hobbling chaotically, her face had considerably frowned. Her pee was just a hairbreadth away from pouring out and she was still so far away from her mansion.

Sucking in air through her clenched teeth Tsunade staggered forward as fast as she could. She had to make it, at all costs.

Then in mid-way she suddenly stopped and bent double, grabbing her crotch with all the strength left inside. "Oh god!" she sighed, closing her eyes in pain.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?" a concerned Shizune asked.

"Y-Yes let's go…" Tsunade said before she resumed her walk. She was almost at the end of her ropes and she knew she needed to hurry up.

Walking with her thighs tightly squeezed and hand buried deep inside her crotch, Tsunade halted again for a second and looked around for a place where she could possibly pee,she now wasn't sure if she could hold it till she got to the mansion. But being almost at the center of the village now, she couldn't find one. All she could see were shops and houses and people strolling around minding their own business.

Realizing that she would not be able to relieve herself anywhere here, she quickly resumed her walk towards the mansion.

She hobbled forward , sighing out loud. The pressure was beyond the point of control now, it was just a matter of a few seconds before her body gave up.

"Oh my god…hurry up Shizune…" Tsunade breathed. "Oh, it hurts…"

Still sucking in air through her gritted teeth, Tsunade continued to shuffle forward . Her steps had become much slower and calculated.

She then abruptly stopped on her way again, bending on her knees and holding her crotch, she closed her eyes in an effort to concentrate on keeping her pee hole shut.

Shizune too ceased her steps on seeing Tsunade stop.

"Are you alright my lady?"

Tsunade did not answer to her assistant's question. She just continued to audibly draw in air through her clenched teeth as her face frowned to greater degree.

"Oh no…!" Tsunade wailed, releasing her hand from the crotch, her legs trembling violently. A jet of pee had escaped in her already damp panties. Her control was slipping.

"Oh no! Hurry up! Hurry up! I'm peeing!" Tsunade moaned, quickly resuming her walk as a small wet patch emerged on the crotch of her pants.

"I'm…. oh my god-" she groaned, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Aah.." she gasped, sliding her hand and stopping it right above her crotch.

Walking hurriedly in her panic-stricken state ,she looked down to see the damage on her pants, hoping it wasn't very noticeable.

"I knew I should have gone before I left the office…" she said, squeezing her crotch. She could feel the wetness down there on her fingers.

A big wet patch had formed at the back of her pants too, thankfully her knee length haori had concealed it entirely, at least for the moment.

"Oh my god..!" Tsunade grumbled as she felt more pee escape, increasing the sign of the wet patch on her crotch. Slowly but steadily the stain was expanding on the back too, but it was still completely hidden by her jacket.

Her exhausted body was screaming at her to let it go but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She was so close to her mansion, she could see it from where she was right now. She couldn't give up after coming so far, she was almost there.

"Argh.. Oh god..aaahh.." Tsunade moaned, holding her crotch as she walked. Another long squirt leaked out further expanding both the patches, at the back and at the front.

The entire area around her crotch and a considerable part of her inner thighs felt significantly wet now. She continued to hastily hobble forward. She had already wet her pants and underwear considerably but Tsunade knew that she wasn't even getting started yet. An enormous amount of pee was still sitting inside her bladder and it wouldn't be long before she loses control over it too.

Finally ,the two reached the pathway that led to the door of the Hokage's mansion. The mansion was nothing short of majestic. It stood tall and magnificent, towering over most buildings in the village.

Shizune walked with Tsunade along the stone pathway, reassuring her mentor that they were almost there and everything would be all right.

Tsunade's vision was now clouded, her entire body was shaking as she clung on to her crotch for dear life. She could barely breathe now. Her bladder was so full it was almost numb. Many drops and a few streams had dripped onto the pathway.

Shizune ran ahead and unlocked the door before walking in. Tsunade was overjoyed. She had finally made it! She began to follow Shizune inside, but unfortunately her sphincters were tremendously exhausted by now and they simply could not wait until she got to the toilet.

Tsunade gasped as she began to feel streams of warm pee soak into her already damp underpants. She tried to shut her pee hole close with every ounce of strength left inside her. She succeeded to stop the flow but only for a split second, before a torrent of urine exploded out of her with incredible pressure and began soaking her clothes again. She pressed her fingers tighter into her crotch, but there was nothing more she could do. The pee forcefully penetrated her clothes forming streaks of wetness on the legs of her pants and spreading down towards her trembling knees. She had fought so hard and lost. Her urine began pouring down onto the cement under her feet while Tsunade stood there, looking on in a morbid fascination.

"My Lady?" Shizune turned around, wondering why the Sanin had not followed her inside the house. Tsunade wanted to tell her to look away, but it was too late. Shizune instantly saw what was happening, and quickly became shocked.

Tsunade stood thunderstruck, panting as she watched the torrent spraying out of her like a broken pipe. The multiple jets of urine, some sliding down her legs, made a pattering sound as they formed a vast puddle on the ground.

Tsunade looked in shock, caught in between a feeling of humiliation but also immense relief. Her underwear was beginning to feel heavy from soaking all that pee and so were her pants. Tsunade continued urinating for ages; even she was amazed by how much pee there was inside of her!

Every time she thought the flow might stop, more pee poured out to surprise her. The puddle had now grown to an impressive size, and left a trail all the way down the stairs and a few feet into the pathway.

With all her strength gone, Tsunade just relaxed her muscles completely , letting the pee gush out with incredible force. The stream was so strong and violent that it was literally trying to push her panties away from her skin.

She held her bladder as it continued to empty itself on the floor. She closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to look anymore, it was too humiliating.

Her face turned bright red in shame and embarrassment, it felt like this nightmare would never end.

She held the right half of her face with her hand , experiencing the glorious relief as the pee kept rushing out of her. There was so much urine, her bladder really was stretched to the bursting point.

Her stream finally started losing its strength but it was still going on as if it would never cease.

Another minute passed before her bladder ran empty and she stopped wetting herself. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She was one of the legendary Sanin and she had wet herself like a small child. The world's strongest kunoichi couldn't even wait until she got to a toilet! But more than the accident, she was embarrassed at the quantity of the urine that had poured out of her. It was so much that nearly the entire stair was soaked with pee! She had never felt more disgusted at herself in her whole life.

"Lady Tsunade?," came a meekly voice. Shizune stood at the door step unsure of how to react. Tsunade couldn't respond. She just stood there on her gigantic puddle, looking at it in defeat. She wanted nothing more than to dissolve in her own urine.

Shizune was still finding it hard to believe that Tsunade's puddle had nearly reached the street. She hadn't imagined Tsunade had to go that badly.

Tsunade walked in without saying a word, and went upstairs to her room, leaving wet footprints on the floor. Shizune looked at the Sanin walk away, drowned in shame and disgust. She wanted Tsunade to know that it was okay but decided not to say anything at the moment.

Once in her room, Tsunade removed her pee drenched clothes and went in for a bath. She just couldn't believe that she had wet herself uncontrollably right at the doorstep of her mansion.

She just sat in the hot tub thinking about how the pee slowly started to drip out of her little by little. It had been a haunting experience and just thinking about it was sending chills all across her body.

She felt so disturbed by today's happenings that she just closed her eyes shut and held her face, sitting in the hot tub. She felt like she was about to cry, but she managed to withhold her tears. She was the world's strongest kunoichi, she was not going to let a mere accident break her down.

Once she was done, Tsunade stepped out of the bath room and put on a dry pair of panties and a light pink kimono.

Holding her head, she sat down on the bed thinking about her accident. Tsunade just couldn't take her mind off of it. The kind of humiliation she was feeling knew no words.

Just then she heard a knock on the door, "Lady Tsunade? May I come in?" came Shizune's voice.

"Yes, you may enter.."

Shizune slowly opened the door and walked in. She went and sat right next to the Sanin who looked rather upset.

Shizune placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, "It's okay my lady, it happens…"

"No! It does not happen! I wet myself like a child! You do you want me to believe it is something that happens to everyone?!" Tsunade growled, turning her face towards her apprentice.

"I can't say that it happens to everybody but all I can is that I am really proud of you. You held it for so long , I personally could have never managed that. This only proves how committed you are to your work and how loyal you are to the village."

Tsunade gave her a quizzical look. Shizune was obviously trying to make her feel better, so she shouldn't give her apprentice too hard a time.

All of a sudden she started to feel better, with Shizune's hand slowly rubbing her back, Tsunade couldn't help but let go off her withheld anger and frustration.

"If you don't feel like going back to the office today, then it's okay. Work can surely wait. You don't need to push yourself too much," Shizune said, rising up from the bed and walking back towards the door, "I'll bring you some green tea. You must rest for a while, it has been a long day after all."

"No it's fine, I'll leave for the office right away…" Tsunade said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, there are still ninja registrations, missions I have to file , all those documents that need my seal and not the mention the piles of neglected paper work lying on my desk, there is a lot of work to do. I am the Fifth Hokage and a mere accident is no reason for staying at home ,sulking!" Tsunade said standing up.

"Lady Tsunade! I am so proud of you!" Shizune smiled.

Tsunade then realized that it was the perfect opportunity to slack out on some office work. After all, what was the harm in taking a day off?

"Or maybe you are right… I guess I should take a break after all," Tsunade sat back down, " Shizune ,bring me a cup of sake. "

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled, "..but you just said you are going back to the office?!"

"No I don't, who in their right mind would ever want to work? I need a break! I am not a machine you know.."

"Then what was that 'I am the Fifth Hokage and I have to work' thing?"

"Huh, who cares about being the Hokage, everyone hassles me morning , noon and night and the worst of all ….are those know it all village advisors," Tsunade grumbled, "At least I can take the rest of the day off…"

"…but Lady Tsunade?!"

"Now go and get the that cup of sake I asked you for, or else…!"

"Aaa! Yes my lady , right away!" Shizune said, running out of the room in panic.

For the first time that day, Tsunade smiled ,as she saw Shizune sprint out in a comical frenzy.

-THE END-


End file.
